Gregory Falls in Love
by Battygirl
Summary: I rewrote this....plz review if ya like the rewrite! Made it a oneshot as well...


**A/N: I wrote this cuz I was bored one day...I'm rewriting it, cuz I've decided to just make it a one-shot! **

**'TheRealDramaQueen817; I'm sorry this is so late but I wasn't able to log in at my dad's and couldn't update for a while, hope you like this rewrite though!

* * *

**

_Gregory Falls in Love_

_(This takes place in the Thompson home from the movie)_

It's Saturday night and Tony decided to introduce his vampire friends to his new 'human' friends.

"What are they like?" Anna asked excitedly jumping up and down on Tony's bed, as Gregory watched by the window and Rudolph watched from the floor.

"Well, first of all they're not exactly 'human' to say the least. You see, the guy's name is Lynx and he has the power to walk through walls, control fire, and has really loud vocal cords. The girl, Misty, has the power to teleport, can create time bombs, control time and they both have the power of tele… t…t…They can read minds!" Tony responded just as excitedly, throwing his hands in the air.

As much as he hated to admit it Gregory was actually a little excited about meeting these two as well. The doorbell rang suddenly, startling the all.

"Tony! Misty and Lynx are here!" Mrs. Thompson said knocking on Tony's door.

"Alright!" Tony said getting the door. A handsome young man (obviously Lynx!) came in followed by (in Gregory's opinion) the most beautiful girl in the world.

Lynx was tall and had shoulder length, light brown hair. He wore a red T-shirt with flames riding up his chest. He had light blue eyes and a laughing face. Misty was about as tall as Gregory and had long wavy black hair. She had beautiful blue eyes and a smile that could put any man into a deep trance. She wore a floor length Jim Carrey cloak and a short black tank top. In fact she mostly wore entirely black!

"Why do you where black so much?" Tony asked, noticing her outfit.

Misty looked down at Tony and replied in a beautiful, bittersweet voice, "I live and thrive in darkness. It's how I've lived for a long time. And besides that I like black." She said looking down. Tony looked down as well a little embarrassed about his question.

"So, Tony, who are these freaks?" Lynx asked, pointing out the three Sackville-Bagg children.

"Lynx!"Misty snapped at Lynx's rudeness.

Tony woke from his embarrassment and replied, "Oh! These are the friends I was telling you about…You know the vampires!"

Misty smiled at the three of them, making Gregory blush and look away.

"Vampires 'eh? My favorite subject" she said smiling.

"This is Rudolph, his younger sister Anna, and his older brother Gregory", he said gesturing to them as he introduced them all. "Oh and in case you're wondering," he continued. "Rudolph's 12, Anna's 10, and Gregory's 15. Hey aren't you both 15 as well" he asked finishing.

Lynx nodded grinning.

"Pizza!" Mrs. Thompson called from the kitchen. Tony and Lynx ran over Misty to the door. "Misty aren't ya coming?" Lynx called down ather.

"Coming..."she muttered brushing herself off. "We're eating in my room! Just bring up the boxes!" she yelled.

"You get used to Lynx..." she said glaring at the door. "Well, we might as well get up to my room before they eat all the good slices. Follow me."

She led them up a long flight of stairs until finally they came to a black door. She opened it to reveal what looked like a crypt. She had painted the walls to look like soil and had a coffin table (coffee table-Get it?), a bookshelf wall, filled with books about vampires. On her dirt-like walls were posters of famopus vampires, such as Dracula and Carmilla.Her bed wasa large canopy withblack curtains, hersheets and pillows were a deep blue. A bedroom fit for a vampire.Misty turned to them.

"What do ya think?" she asked spreading her arms and smiling.

The young vampires seemed to be speechless. It looked so much like home.

"How did you do all this?" Anna asked in wonder.

"It's amazing what I can do with little paint and limited lights", Misty replied as Lynx and Tony came in with the pizzas.

"PIZZA!" they yelled running in and almost falling over with all the pizza they had.

"How much did you tell Dottie to order?" Misty asked staring at the numorous pizzas they had.

"About two dozen", Lynx replied.

"Why two dozen?" Misty snapped back.

"I'm a growing boy, and I need my sustinance!" Lynx replied pulling an extra cheesy slice out. He then motioned a slice to the vampire children. "You guys want some? This one's garlic."

Anna screamed and she and Rudolf hid behind their older brother.

"Are you trying to kill my siblings?" Gregory yelled.

Lynx didn't answer and instead just slurped in a long string of cheese.

"Vampires are poisoned by garlic genious and it stinks for that matter, which is why I won't eat it", Misty explained walking over to her T.V.

"Fine, more garlic for me", Lynx said wholfing down the slice.

"We all know what that means", Tony said.

"Yeah, no good night kiss for Lynx!" Misty exclaimed laughing.

"Ha ha ha...Shut up", Lynx replied glaring. "Come on, let's listen to music. Or maybe a movie!"

"Ok...here's your music choice; Seether; Karma and Effect. Here's your movie choice; Dickie Roberts, or Big Daddy", Misty responded smirking.

"Why is Seether our only music choice?" Tony asked.

"Because nothing beats Seether...and I don't have any Green Day yet", Misty explained.

"I say Dickie" Lynx said.

"I second that!" Tony exclaimed.

"What would you all like?" Misty asked the vampire chilldren sitting on her dusty couch while Tony and Lynx ate on a couple of the chairs in her room.

"We'll go with what Tony said", Anna said answering for her brothers.

"Alright" Misty said putting the movie in.

"I'm just gonna go get some fresh air. I've already seen this, about a thousand times.", she said as the movie started.

As they watched the movie, she walked out onto herbalcony to take a minute to relax. Gregory followed silently, wanting to be alone with her and talk with her in private. Luckily the sun was setting so Gregory could be outside with her.

"Oh hey.It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked leaning on the stone railing.

"Yeah you are. I mean yeah it is" he replied embarrassed that he almost made a fool of himself in front of this amazing girl.

"Why do you put up with him?", he askedleaning on the rail as well.

"He's just been my best friend for a long time. Plus I've never known what it's like to have a father or a mother. You're really lucky to have a family that loves you", she replied. "So what's it like to be a vampire? I mean I mostly live at night, but what's it like to be a ruler of the night?" she asked kindly.

He smiled at her question. "Would you like to find out?" he said, taking her in his arms. She went slightly red and tried to pull away, but, feeling more comfortable, Gregory wouldn't let go.

"No I wouldn't...now let go of me", she said calmly.

He smiled, "I'll show you what it's like to be like me", he whispered. His smile became more malicious and holding her close, he whispered softly, "Welcome to my family." Misty struggled at his words, but his vampric strength exceeded her own. She looked into his eyes and he used his vampire powers to put her under his spell. He lowered his head and gently kissed her lips. He pulled away from her, bent his head forward and swiftly made two small punctures in her slender neck.

* * *

**A/N: hope this was ok...and I really hope u guys like the rewrite!**


End file.
